


My Idiot Boyfriend, By Percy Jackson

by the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair/pseuds/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair
Summary: Percy has some complains about his idiot boyfriend. (Inspired by a Hetalia fanfic of the same name. There's also some mention of Solangelo in this)





	My Idiot Boyfriend, By Percy Jackson

The nice boyfriend compliments you on your cooking.

My idiot boyfriend asked me if I could make something that isn't blue for once.

* * *

The nice boyfriend tells you how you could make your cooking better.

My idiot boyfriend told me my food was good. But later I found out that he has been throwing out all the food I made for him when I wasn't looking.

* * *

The nice boyfriend helps you out with your homework.

My idiot boyfriend turns out to be just as clueless as I am when it comes to algebra.

... Well, to be fair we are both dyslexic and he is dyscalculic.

* * *

The nice boyfriend knows to keep your bedroom life private.

My idiot boyfriend always wants me to scream so loudly that I'm sure our neighbours could hear. The next day I had to come up with an excuse to everyone why I had a sore throat.

* * *

The nice boyfriend lets you win during Capture The Flag.

My idiot boyfriend tricked me so that he could grab the flag and almost gave me broken ribs when I tried to take the flag back. He is so sleeping in his cabin tonight.

* * *

The nice boyfriend takes the cabin punishment like a man.

My idiot boyfriend shows up in front of my cabin doorstep in his pyjamas apologizing and begging to be let in because he got lonely in his own cabin without me.

... I kind of felt sorry for him so I let him in.

* * *

The nice boyfriend gives you gifts.

My idiot boyfriend gives me hair accesories, chokers, and bracelets. I feel like his mistress.

* * *

The nice boyfriend gives you nicknames.

My idiot boyfriend calls me 'Siren', and 'Princess'. The latter sometimes when he's horny.

* * *

The nice boyfriend respects your fears.

My idiot boyfriend likes to pick me off of the ground and take me for a flight. Yes, he does know about my fear of flying.

* * *

The nice boyfriend lets you cling to him when you're scared.

When our friend took us to a haunted house, my idiot boyfriend clings to me.

* * *

The nice boyfriend tries to impress you.

My idiot boyfriend almost drowned trying to surf to impress me.

* * *

The nice boyfriend backs you up during a battle.

My idiot boyfriend gets knocked out in almost every battle.

* * *

The nice boyfriend respects your friend's privacy.

My idiot boyfriend made me come with him to st- FOLLOW our friend on his date with his boyfriend.

* * *

The nice boyfriend is polite when you introduce him to your parents.

My idiot boyfriend still believes my dad wants to drown him to death for dating me.

* * *

The nice boyfriend proposes romantically.

My idiot boyfriend asked me "Would you like to be the Juno to my Jupiter?" and pulled out a plastic pop ring.

... I told him that no I won't be his Juno, but I will be his husband.


End file.
